Not coming home
by Parisatis
Summary: Después de 4 años...el producto de sus sufrimientos regresa… ¿cuál es su reacción? .:Sakura, Sasuke:.


Iaaa….aquí las bombardeo de nuevo…con algo que no hacía hace mucho tiempo…un song fic…me dejo de hablar mejor y las dejo que lean xD

La canción es "Not coming home" (he ahí el nombre xD), de Maroon 5. Amo este grupo…así que tenía ganas de escribir algo con una de sus canciones nOn. Por efectos de comodidad de lectura tuve que poner la canción traducida…. (También por consejo de mi amiwa Nuriko xD), ya que creo que podrían haber existido problemas para entenderlo… y además dudo que Sakura piense en Inglés xD.

**DISCLAIMER**: nada de Naruto me pertenece (para mi desgracia TxT), es todo de Kishimoto-sensei.

**SUMMARY: **Después de 4 años...el producto de sus sufrimientos regresa… ¿cuál es su reacción? PAIRING: (o mejor dicho…no pair xD) Saku/Sasu

**"Not Coming Home" **by misatito

'¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?' se preguntaba Sakura. Si no se equivocaba, el día de hoy se cumplía 4 años desde su partida de Konoha. En el día de hoy se cumplen 4 años desde que él rompió su corazón marchándose sin escuchar sus súplicas, y como cada año en ese día, los pies de Sakura se movían automáticamente a ese mismo lugar, a las puertas de Konoha, a la misma banca que la había visto llorar.

Pero había algo que este año era diferente, Sakura se había dirigido a ese lugar como una forma de despedida a ese amor unilateral al Uchiha, se lo había prometido a sí misma, no iba a volver a llorar por él.

Pensando en esto, Sakura llegó a donde cada año se encaminaba, pero había alguien en la banca, alguien que pensó nunca volver a ver…

"Sasuke-k…" Sakura estuvo a punto de gritar del susto 'esto no puede ser, ¡mi mente me está jugando una broma, el no puede haber regresado!' Pensaba con desesperación '¡no ahora!'

La pequeña exclamación de Sakura había llamado la atención del Uchiha, a pesar de que este ya había notado su presencia, no quiso darse la vuelta, simplemente no sabía como enfrentar esta situación. Pero al parecer la curiosidad de saber como sería recibido por su ex compañera de equipo era mayor, por lo que se volteo y la llamó por su nombre, como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo.

"Sakura…yo…" el Uchiha seguía siendo el mismo hombre de pocas palabras de siempre, pero de verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo, hasta que Sakura le interrumpió, por supuesto.

"¿Que haces aquí Sasuke?" inquirió la pelirrosada enfrentando de manera brusca a Sasuke. " ¡Por que regresaste!" Esto último sonó más como una acusación hacia el pelinegro, que como una pregunta.

"Yo regresé…porque me di cuenta que al perseguir a mi hermano no iba a conseguir nada, como tú me lo dijiste antes de partir" dijo cabizbajo el chico y luego agregó "volví por ti, Sakura, para que cumplas tu promesa"

_Cuando me rechazaste_

_Me confundiste…_

_¿Qué te hace pensar que te dejaré entrar otra vez?_

_Piensa de nuevo, "amigo"._

"Qué fácil, ¿no?" dijo Sakura. Ante este comentario, el Uchiha levantó la cabeza, desconcertado. "¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Sasuke, encolerizado y a la vez estupefacto, ¿no era ella, acaso, la que juró que siempre lo iba a amar?

"Lo que oíste, Sasuke, exactamente lo que oíste" Sakura estaba reaccionando de una manera que ni ella misma se lo esperaba "Es fácil irse, diciendo todas las cosas que me dijiste, y después volver como si nada hubiera sucedido ¿no es cierto?" respondió bastante enfadada 'eres un estúpido Sasuke Uchiha, de verdad que lo eres' "¿tu pensabas que te iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos?… pobre, creí que eras un poco más inteligente" Esa había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso de la paciencia del Uchiha, ( no digamos que es muy grande de todas formas u.ú) tomándola de los brazos con todas sus fuerzas la estrelló contra un árbol , causándole a Sakura un gran dolor.

"¡¡Auch!" al parecer el impacto había sido lo bastante fuerte como para lastimarla, ya que un pequeño hilillo de sangre afloraba de la cabeza de Sakura.

"¿Por qué, Sakura? ¿Por qué?" gritaba Sasuke fuera de sí "¡hace 4 años me lo prometiste, ¡me dijiste que me ibas a amar siempre, no importando lo que pasara!"

Una mueca de dolor pudo verse en la expresión de Sakura, junto con una sonrisa sarcástica, la presión que estaba ejerciendo el Uchiha era mucha, pero no estaba dispuesta a hacérselo saber. "Eso fue antes de darme cuenta la basura que eras" dijo con una mueca de desagrado ante el contacto del que antes consideraba el amor de su vida. "Ahora todo lo que puedo sentir por ti es **_desagrado_** y **_desprecio_**" dijo Sakura recalcando las últimas palabras con verdadero ahínco.

Sasuke no iba a darse por vencido así de simple, su mente enfurecida, no atinó a nada más que a besar a Sakura a la fuerza, pero los labios de Sakura en esa posición tan incómoda, no respondieron, de hecho, tampoco se alejaron, pero simplemente se quedó ahí, demostrándole a Sasuke que su presencia ya no la perturbaba.

_Anda, mal usa y abusa de mi,_

_Voy a resultar más fuerte al final._

"¿por qué Sakura?" al parecer al no percibir ninguna reacción por parte de Sakura el enfado de Sasuke comenzó a desaparecer, pero dejando a su paso una gran duda. "¿Es que acaso tú….?"

"si Sasuke… ya no te amo" dijo Sakura, sin dejarlo finalizar la frase. Sakura no tenía certeza si lo que acababa de decirle a Sasuke era verdad, o simplemente producto de su enojo, pero prefirió dejarlo así. Con su respuesta, a pesar de que Sasuke intentó no demostrarlo, logró sacar del Uchiha una gran decepción, que se reflejaba en cada gesto de su cara

_¿Te pone triste verte solo?_

_¿Te pone mal el ver que he crecido?_

_Apuesto a que te duele ver la fuerza que he mostrado…_

"¿Por qué, Sakura?" Preguntaba Sasuke… ¿decepcionado?... era difícil saberlo. Sakura jamás había visto ninguna expresión de sentimientos en la fría cara de Sasuke, y no sabía como interpretar los que ahora se presentaban ante ella.

"Porque las cosas no funcionan así" le respondió la pelirrosada con un suspiro "no sé si alguna vez te dijeron esto Sasuke, pero no puedes obligar a nadie a que te quiera, ni por más que lo desees"

_No sabes como duele, _

_Decir estas cosas que no quiero, pero debo decírtelas de todas formas._

"Yo aprendí esa lección demasiado tarde Sasuke… demasiado tarde" le dijo Sakura, ya no lo miraba con odio, si no con lástima. Era algo que no podía evitar 'no quiero que tu también pases por eso, Sasuke' Luego agregó "Creo que aún no es tarde para que tu la aprendas"

_Haría cualquier cosa para terminar tu sufrimiento,_

_Pero sé que te marcharías de todas maneras._

"Tus ojos cambiaron Sakura" Sasuke odiaba la mirada que su ex compañera le estaba dando, era la misma mirada que los del pueblo le brindaban cuando era niño, al saber de la muerte de su clan, pero no era capaz de decir una palabra, sentía que todo lo que ahora pasaba era su culpa. 'Merezco todo lo que está pasando'

"Perdóname Sasuke, pero ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer por ti… nada" dijo Sakura dando la media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse.

Definitivamente no era la misma Sakura que había dejado hace 4 años atrás, ya no era la niña que lloraba por todo, ni la que correteaba por ahí gritando su nombre… ahora era toda una mujer, había cambiado… mucho más de lo que el podría haber creído posible.

_¿Te pone triste verte solo?_

_¿Te pone mal el ver que he crecido?_

_Apuesto a que te duele ver la fuerza que he mostrado_

"Sakura, ¡espera!" Sasuke intentó llamar su atención antes de que ésta se marchara. Por toda respuesta, Sakura se detuvo 'Es tu última oportunidad Uchiha' se dijo a si mismo.

"Sakura… yo…" dijo tartamudeando Sasuke, tímidamente se acercó hacia donde estaba Sakura, y poniéndose en el mismo lugar en el cual habían estado hace 4 años le dijo "Muchas gracias, Sakura".

"De nada Sasuke…" dijo Sakura en un tono casi inaudible, continuando su camino antes interrumpido por la voz del Uchiha.

'_No voy a volver'_

----------------------- Fin ----------------------------

**Notas de Autora**: TANANAAAAAA! XD al fin lo terminé! TxT soy tan feliz! Me demoré demasiado en escribir esto, o sea, me demoré 2 días neto…pero esos 2 días en 2 semanas xD. Esto nació como una idea vaga típica que me nace escuchando mi "pequeño" archivo de canciones de Winamp…y es una de las pocas que he llegado a hacer…así que estoy bastante orgullosa... nOn

Ahora… lo único que tienen que hacer para que ésta loca sea más feliz que una lombriz, es que sigan esta flechita y dejen REVIEWS!

Adieu!

De antemano gracias, y recuerden, ¡hagan feliz a una loca! xD

REVIEW! \/


End file.
